With You
by rukia999
Summary: When doctor, Kurosaki Ichigo, and a designer named Rukia Kuchiki end up under the same roof will all hell break loose, or will there be love in the air? IchiRuki! :D!


**NEW STORY!!! :D! **

**Summary: **When doctor, Kurosaki Ichigo, and a designer named Rukia Kuchiki end up under the same roof will all hell break loose, or will there be love in the air?

I started this like a few weeks ago though! Ok so the title I figured that out because I was listening to random music while writing and 'with you' came on and I'm all yeah…. :D!

OMG!! i just noticed i forgot the disclaimer! okies disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH...

**

* * *

**

**WITH YOU**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Yes, so Rukia, if you would like to continue your job then you're going to have to move to Karakura City," said her boss, Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Are you sure I have to move all the way over the other side of the country?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, I'm sorry Rukia, but we are moving our head quarters there, so if still want to stay with this company as manager, then you will have to move, oh and don't worry about trying to find an apartment I already found one for you, the owner is a friend of mine named Urahara,"

"Um… when do we move?"

"Well, the headquarters there is already finished, and I'm letting the employees know today so they can start packing and what not, we all will be taking a plane together there, next Wednesday, so you have approximately a week to get ready"

"Alright, I agree!"

"Thank you, Rukia, you can go home now" Yoruichi said with a smile, and soon left .

Sigh._ I guess I really won't lose anything, but Renji and Tatsuki, I hope there doing well, _thought Rukia while walking to her car. When she arrived home she sat down on the couch and punched in Tatsuki's phone number into her cellphone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" Tatsuki answered.

"Hey, Tatsuki," said Rukia.

"Oh, hey Rukia how's it been? "

"Oh, just wonderful" she replied sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Well, I have to move for work,"

"WHATT!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST MOVE!!!" Tatsuki yelled on the other line. Rukia could hear Renji saying 'what? Who's moving?' and Tatsuki replied back as 'Rukia'.

"WHAT! RUKIA YOU CAN'T JUST MOVE!!" said Renji as he grabbed the phone away from Tatsuki.

"It's for work,"

"Screw work, we are your best friends you can't just leave us!"

"Renji…."

"I know… well we're going to miss you"

"Of course I'll miss you guys, too"

"When are you leaving?"

"Next, Wednesday, I only have seven days to prepare, ugh!"

"Ah, I wish we could visit…."

"I know… well I hope you guys are having fun in your honey moon!"

"Hey, Rukia?" this time it was Tatsuki.

"Yeah?"

"We will miss you! Don't forget to write to us, oh and make sure if some guy tries to rape you, use the techniques I showed you, ok! Oh, and visit!"

Rukia laughed on the other line. "Yeah I'll miss you, too. Oh and you visit, too. I'll email you my address as soon as I arrive and my new phone number, but you already have my cellphone number, whatever, yeah see my boss already found me a place to stay some Urahara guys' place. Well, anyways, bye Tatsuki!!"

"Bye"

Rukia hung up. She looked outside her window, she would really miss Rukongai, where she was born, where she grew up, where she met all her friends. Even though it was still in the same country, she would miss it. _Now I guess it's time to pack._

**

* * *

**

**WEDNESDAY**

"What the hell….," muttered Ichigo Kurosaki, a well known doctor across the country, as he watched his apartment building burn down. "WHAT THE FUCK WILL I DO NOW!! SHIT!!"

People just stared at him like he was crazy, I mean he was a well known doctor and all, but you wouldn't want a doctor that has lost his…sanity.

_So, all my belongings are gone, shit! Oh, well, I do have a bunch of money stored in my bank account. Ok now, where to live,_ he thought for a while and Urahara popped into his mind. _Yeah! Urahara owns a whole apartment complex, I'm sure he has at least a room there I can rent, yeah it's also the last week of the month and I will get my paycheck, ok so far so good._

Ichigo got into his car which was a Mercedes Benz (A/N: He's such a rich bastard, I should have made him poor, anyways on with the story) and he drove over to Urahara's apartment building. Once he was in he quickly went to the twentieth floor, where the main office was. _Damn, _he thought, _I didn't know it was this big, when he said big he meant big._ He headed through the door of the main office and found Urahara there with his famous hat and he was holding a fan over his face so you could only see his eyes.

"Ah, Ichigo, long time no see, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you have any apartments that are vacant?"

"Ah, so this is what it's about, well let me see, in fact I don't think so," Urahara replied while looking at the computer screen. "Nope, none, you see one of my friend's company moved here, so all the employees that worked there got to stay in one of my apartments, I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Shit! Are you positive?"

"Yes, Ichigo,"

"Can't I share with someone as a roommate or something, until I can find an apartment, my old one burned down, because stupid neighbor forgot to turn off their stove before they fell asleep,"

"Oh, I see, hm… well each employee got a one bedroom apartment, and the manager and my friend got a three bedroom, but both of them are girls,"

"I won't rape them or anything, just, can you help me?"

"I know, well see my friend and I are sharing, as in going to live in the same apartment and if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't want to share an apartment with both of us living in there together," he started, "If you get what I mean, but you can stay here, because, oh what time is it?" he glanced up at the clock, "Ah, they will all be arriving shortly, so you can come with me to pick them up at the airport and we can ask the manager if she will allow you to stay with her."

"Yeah, ok, but can I know her name?"

"She's a Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia"

"Got it, Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo smirked while he said that.

_Rukia Kuchiki, get ready to meet THE Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

Yoruichi and Rukia walked through the airport, trying to find a man named 'Urahara Kiskue'. The other employees had gone off in a taxi or such to the address Yoruichi had given them.

"Ah! There he is!" yelled out Yoruichi while looking at a man with blond hair, wearing a white button up shirt with a green tie and some black suit pants. The weird thing about him was that he was wearing a white hat with green stripes. Beside him stood a man with unusual orange hair, who was pretty…. hot. They walked up to them and Yoruichi started to greet them.

"Hey, Kisuke," greeted Yoruichi.

"Hey, sweet heart" he greeted her back with a hug.

In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he's ever seen with the most beautiful set of purple eyes. _God I really hope she is Rukia, I'm never going to move if she lets me stay with her _.He gazed at her for a while until Yoruichi brought him out of his thoughts.

"My, my, isn't it the Ichigo Kurosaki," Yoruichi greeted him.

"Um… hi" he replied.

"Well, of course you don't know me! I'm Yoruichi, I own a designing company named _Sereitei Designers_," she started, then she pointed towards Rukia, "This is Rukia Kuchiki, one of my top designers there."

Rukia blushed and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you Mr. Urahara and Mr. Kurosaki," she held out her hand and shook hands with each on the men.

"Call me Kisuke, sweet heart," said Kisuke, while shaking her hand.

"Yeah and call me Ichigo, nice to meet ya," Ichigo said shaking her hand, _wow her hand fits perfectly in to mines… WAIT WHAT THE FUCK_ , right then he felt some shock.

Rukia felt a shock going through her body as soon as she shook hands with Ichigo.

_Weird. _They thought at the same time.

"So, what is Ichigo doing here, Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi.

"Oh, you will see," he replied while smirking.

* * *

They arrived at the apartments Urahara owned. They went inside and went up to the twentieth floor to the main, Urahara's, office.

"Ok, so ladies, these are your apartment numbers, Yoruichi your A745 and Miss Kuchiki you A264, both of you have a three bedroom apartment, with two bathrooms, I think." Kisuke said, "Ah, here are your maps, brochure's and stuff like that, oh and Yoruichi since you've already filled out your paperwork there isn't much you need to do, so I will have an assistant help you get to your room," He yelled out "Orihime!" and in came a girl with reddish brownish hair up to her waist and she had some very large err... blessings.

"Yes? Mr. Urahara?" Orihime asked.

"Ah, please take Miss Shihouin to her apartment," he replied gesturing towards Yoruichi.

"Ok, hi! Pleased to meet you I'm Orihime Inoue!" Orihime chirped smiling, while looking at Ichigo and Ichigo _only._

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yoruichi Shihouin," said Yoruichi.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki," said Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said Ichigo.

"Well, this way Miss Shihouin," Orihime gestured Yoruichi towards the door, but not before giving Ichigo a wink.

"Now Ms. Kuchiki I have a favor I would like to ask of you?" said Urahara.

"Ok… shoot," she replied.

"Well, you see this morning Mr. Kurosaki's apartment got burned down, and he has no where to stay," Urahara started, "He called me and asked me if he could rent an apartment here, but we're all full, so could he live with you for a while?"

"Um…" Rukia said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I'm not a pervert, I'm actually a really famous doctor, anyways I don't drink nor do drugs, I have no criminal background, or such like that," Ichigo started to say, "Oh and I'll pay half of the rent while I'm staying if you live me stay."

"How many rooms will my apartment have?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, so you're worried about that, don't worry we wouldn't have asked if it was a one bedroom, but to answer your question you have three rooms," Urahara answered.

"Oh, um… I guess it's ok," she answered.

"That's wonderful, Ms. Kuchiki, here I'll lead you to your new apartment!" exclaimed Urahara. The orange-haired man just flashed a breath taking smile at her, which made her face give off a small blush.

* * *

So??? You guys likey??? *sighs* Well please review!! I don't know when I will start on the next chapter, but I will try! So review, review, review!!! (p.s. if you find any mistakes please tell me, because I wrote each part of this chapter at night during 11 am when I have to wake up at 5;30am so yeah I may have a few mistakes, also I never double checked, hehehe :D!)


End file.
